


Blowing Cold

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Milking, So Fucking Hot You'll Spontaneously Combust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is tied to the headboard and Jim is two fingers deep, what's not to LOVE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Cold

It had been an hour.

“Jimmmm, please.” Bones moaned, his head thrashing wildly on the pillow.

Jim was blowing across the swollen head of Bones’ cock. He had two lubed fingers deep inside his ass and was slowly stroking his fingers against Bones’ sweet spot. “Come on Bones, you can do this.”

“Need’ta come Jimmy, suck my cock, make me come, pleaseplease.” He shifted his hips forward trying in vain to find some much needed friction against his cock.

“No Bones.” Jim licked out to wet the tip of Bones and blew out a long slow breath. He was crooking and uncrooking his fingers slowly inside Bones hot, tight ass.

“Soclose,soclose. Pleeeeease, Jimmy.” Jim blew cold again and Bones jerked his hands forward, the necktie Jim had used to secure his hands to the headboard was holding firm.

“Almost there Bones, come on now.” Jim licked another stripe up Bones’ length and blew long and steady.

“Jimjimjimjim.” He thrashed harder, sweat running down the sides of his face, pulled harder at his restraints, all to no avail.

“That’s it Bones, come for me gorgeous.” He blew again, long and cold.

“God….fuck…JIM!” Bones bellowed as he started to come. Jim kept stroking him from the inside, kept blowing as much as he was able, now that his own breath was coming in short rasps and he watched the come flow out of Bones to trickle over his stomach.

Bones kept yelling through his orgasm. It felt like he’d come once already, when a second, more powerful orgasm crashed over him. Jim’s fingers were relentless inside him. It was too much, all too much. “Jim.” He croaked out pleading. Pleading for what? For more? For this to stop? He didn’t know.

There was so much come it had started to trickle down his left side. Bones kept yelling for Jim until his voice finally cracked and he had to settle for a low pitched keen. Jim, undeterred kept blowing cold, kept stroking.

“No, no, not again.” Bones whispered, his whole body convulsing, shivering as another climax roared over him. “Oh God, fuck, fuck, Jimmmmm.” His breath whistled out of him and he gasped to catch another.

“So fucking beautiful Bones.” Jim whispered, taking a deep breath and blowing cold again.

“Stop, stop, stop, Jim, please.” He felt wrung out, empty, raw.

“Fucking amazing Bones, I told you didn’t I?” Jim smirked as he bent his head to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a problem on Monday guys, every word I wrote was absolute crap. I had Jim and Eomer whispering about one thing, John and Dorian whispering about something else, Jim and Bones wanted to play, the after effects of MegaCon brought Urbine out of dormancy and then Fucking Karl Urban started to whisper. I felt like I was being pulled in all these different directions at once and so I pushed them all away. Later Monday night, I tried to find them again, one by one and...crickets. All I heard were crickets. I was terrified thinking what if my muses don't ever speak to me again. I was afraid I would never be able to write again...
> 
> Oh and by the way guys, Bones' hands weren't tied for the hour this was going on, just toward the end when he was trying to take matters into his own hands. He still hasn't learned to NEVER underestimate Jim Kirk! Thank fucking Christ!!


End file.
